Large quantities of salt and water move across epithelial cells. These cells are able to maintain a constant volume by balancing solute entry and exit. The mechanisms for epithelial cell volume regulation are under investigation in this laboratory. Optical and microelectrode studies have been performed on the gallbladder of Necturus, on the renal cortical collecting tubule of the rabbit, the toad skin, malpighian tubules, on the renal papillary epithelium, and on mosquito.